


Look But Don’t Touch

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Look But Don’t Touch, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s insight into Brian’s unspoken love for him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don’t Touch

Title: Look But Don’t Touch…   
Story Type: AU, Could be canon  
Word Count: 125  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 41 – Look But Don’t Touch … 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin’s insight into Brian’s unspoken love for him…

 

**Look But Don’t Touch**

My man’s a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma…

When we first met, I was so in love with him and jealous of all the other men he bedded. I now know he loves me, and I’ve accepted his need for other men. In the beginning, he could care less who I fucked, but now he acts so possessive when others look my way. Lord forbid, they actually come on to me. 

When Emmett hugs me good night for more than a few seconds, he’s already unwrapping his arms from around me, and pulling me into his, making it clear that I belong to him. Yes, my man is a hypocrite. 

Not that I’m complaining, I kind of like this possessive side of him.

The End


End file.
